First Date
by sanctum-c
Summary: At Icicle Inn Aeris takes Cloud on their first date.


_Prompt selected by Raaj: Cloud/Aerith - "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." _

_This is set in an alternate universe post-_Modern Love_  
><em>

* * *

><p>They arrived at Icicle inn late afternoon. Despite the group's exhaustion they still remained resolute in their goal. They were all willing to continue pursuit of Sephiroth. All determined to prevent his use of the Black Materia; a risk none could afford to ignore. Yet those thoughts were far from Cloud's mind. The fallout resulting from Cait Sith's betrayal had disrupted so much. Not least his and Aeris's first date. Once they had that they could spend more time together. And that meant sharing a bed and all the possibilities that allowed for.<p>

As the stress and worries of the last few days faded, Cloud was growing both distracted and horny. Up until now there had not been a good moment to talk to Aeris and so the situation persisted. The stay in the resort tonight seemed to offer the chance; venturing North in the night was ill-advised. The group had no plans for the rest of the day, no treks though the wilderness and no panicked searching for a lost party member. A date was not the most appropriate idea at present, but Cloud plucked up the courage to ask in spite of everything else.

"Aeris?" he murmured as Tifa and Yuffie talked to the innkeeper. He could just about hear Cid stomping in angry circles outside muttering about no smoking policies. "Would you- Um. I thought-. Would you like to go on a date?" The question came out blurted and he felt his face redden.

Aeris looked at him and smirked. "Hardly the best time or location is it? Missing something perhaps?"

Cloud reddened further, coughing to hide his body's reaction. "No," he spoke with a strangled tone. "I just thought you might like to. It's the first chance we've had to slow down since the Gold Saucer. And I want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us."

Aeris smiled. "That does sound appealing. But you do remember what this date is not going to involve, right?" Cloud nodded. "Good." Aeris's gaze roamed around the inn for a moment before returning to Cloud. "I have a great idea. Let's get the rooms sorted and meet out front in about an hour."

* * *

><p>"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Cloud said staring down the snow covered slope ahead of him. In his head there had been some notion of finding a quiet restuarant or cafe to sit with Aeris and sip hot chocolate. Icicle Inn was unable to provide such a convenient locale. The only place to buy food either for home-cooking or prepared was at the inn. Aeris further invalidated the idea noting the last thing they wanted on a date was their friends hanging around.<p>

Instead she told him there was something here she wanted to try, necessitating warmer clothes and a trip to the edge of town. A inkling of what Aeris had in mind came to him as they headed straight for the ski slope, but it was not until she paid that it sank in. Aeris's continued fascination with snow had now lead to a desire to ski.

Aeris selected traditional skiis from the battered equipment available while Cloud chose a snowboard. It was something he had always wanted to try when he was younger, the chance to try never arising in Nibelheim or after he left. Since neither of them had experience, they were only permitted onto the gentlest beginner slope. Not imposing, but Cloud was thankful now he was stood at the top of the slope. He had nothing he could use for balance and control besides his feet and now envied Aeris her ski poles.

Stepping beside him with an awkward motion Aeris smiled at him. "On three?" Cloud nodded, readying himself. He hoped this was not going to hurt. "Okay; one, two, three!"

Five seconds later both were giggling and lying flat in the snow and after a few awkward moments they stomped back to try again. A pattern emerged as the afternoon faded into evening. By the time they conceded defeat the cold had chilled them both to the bone. They could now traverse the slope without falling over, but it mattered less than just spending the time together. An unusual first date, but Cloud would not have changed a thing.


End file.
